Sonic's Adventures of Fantasmic
The Second film that Sonic goes the Walt Disney World. Made by Dragonpage54545 and requested Mr.WaltDisneyclassi Story One Day, Sonic decides to go to Disney World's hollywood studios to see his old friend Mickey Mouse. Sonc gather some of his friends and head to Disney World to se his night time Show. Since, they get there early, they spend the day around Hollywood Studio. Later that night, Sonic and frineds wait for the shoe to begin and fally asleep as they begin to dream the show began. The nosie wakes them up and they see Mickey appears centre stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist screens, which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous Sorcerer's Apprentice scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, into a jungle scene. Elephants, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, rhinos, crocodiles, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. which leads to Sonic and his team lost in the jungle, and Daffy and Cat argue which to go, Dog. Next, a large Bubble Montage takes place, where scenes and characters from major classic animated Disney movies appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Dumbo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Alice in Wonderland, Hercules, Pinocchio, Aladdin, Mulan, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Fantasia, Bambi, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid pop and float across the screen. An animated Monstro next appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. The chaotic sea morphs into one of the opening scenes from Pocahontas, with the ship caught in a storm. The screens disappear, and the lights immediately darken. A loud cannon blast erupts. As Sonic and his friend end uo in the world of Pocahontas, Pocahontas. Governor John Ratcliffe and his fellow Englishmen fight against the Native Americans, followed by John Smith. As John Smith climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Native American warrior moves to strike Smith when Pocahontas arrives; the water screens spring back up, and Grandmother Willow appears, with a quote from the movie; the lights dim on the battle, and the "Colors of the Wind" scene plays out on the screens. The show then moves into classic dancing scenes with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Princess Jasmine and Aladdin, as Sonic and friends watch, Sora daydreams about him and Kiari. Also along with Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, and Snow White and her Prince each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the centre, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie — "Beauty and the Beast," "Part of Your World," and "Some Day My Prince Will Come", and causes Dot to sing a song about herself. The music takes on an ominous tone as Mickey's dream takes a turn for the worse, and Sonic and his pals are in a dark forest and leads to an ominous castle. They get in through the inderground passage and see the Wicked Queen. The Wicked Queen calling for her magic mirror — which appears onscreen in animated form. The mirror informs the Queen that the three princesses are fairer than she, and that "in Mickey's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." Angered by this, she concocts a spell amidst pyrotechnics and other special effects, and turns herself into a hag. Upon being told by the Magic Mirror that she now has the power to control Mickey's mind, she invokes some of the most infamous Disney and Video Game Villains. After Seeing that the Evil Queen leave; they manage to open the awaken the mirror and ask to see what are the villians planning to do. But to archive the answer, they have to an two riddles created by the Magic mirror. This lads to "Yakko's World" and "The Captial fo the States Song" in the respcetive order. As they getting the answers, Jafar uses his magic to send Mickey to the Cave of Wonders. After escaping a wave of lava, Mickey encounters Jafar, who transforms into a giant black cobra appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a magic lamp, Mickey rubs it, assuming it will help him. Unfortunately, Jafar is transformed into a genie and calls upon Hades (Hercules) and Chernabog (Fantasia) with the latter summoning the spirits from the dead. AfterGetting out the Castle, Sonic and friends see Mickey in trouble and try to help but are stopped by Dr.Facilier and Angry Video Game Nerd. Facilier persuades Oswlad that he knows where Mickey is, and Causing Oswald to make a deal with the Shadow Man to save Mickey. Unforutnaly, it turn out to be a trick, try to comfort the depressed Oswald by singing their theme. Then Sonic and Mickey encounters Maleficent, who transforms into a 40-foot-tall fire-breathing dragon that sets the waters ablaze. Sonic see that his world has sent him the chaos emerlad to save Mickey's Dream, this causes not just Sonic to go Super Form, also, Lucario and Aqua become Omega Lucario and Magna Aqua. Mickey in his Brave Little Tailor outfit, manages to create a wall of water around the island, smothering the flames and defeating the dragon as Nostaglia critic fight the AVGN. He destroys the villains using the power of his imagination and his sword (similar to The Sword in the Stone). Maleficent also dies as the water splashes with a large firework bang. Except for Myotismon, as he escaped. All is quiet, until Tinker Bell appears and flies to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the Steamboat Willie River Boat approaches. Then a spark of pyrotechnics ignite from the riverboat, revealing Steamboat Willie controlling the boat as Oswald and Gus shoot some fireworks. As it glides past the audience, various Disney characters appear aboard the River Boat, dancing with golden streamers. A celebratory atmosphere prevails amid a flurry of fireworks. With another flash of pyrotechnics, Mickey appears atop the highest point of the mountain as the Sorcerers Apprentice as fireworks, fire, and water light up the stage. As the finale concludes, Mickey disappears from the top of the mountain with another spark of pyrotechnics, a small explosion in the main stage and simultaneously reappears in his shiny tuxedo suit. A small applause from the crowd and Mickey says, "Some imagination, huh? Ha ha!" shoot out of the main stage and barges on the moat, he vanishes one last time to the final notes of the music while a cone of lights and searchlights bright up the stage for a few seconds. All turns dark once again and the show has concluded. Trivia *This is the first time Sonic and his friends go to Disney World *Guest Stars **Heroes: Yakko, Dot, Wakko, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Hinata, Sasuke, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Nostalgia Critic, Richard Moore (Mentioned at Pleasure Island when he got wasted) **Vilians: Myostimon, Dr. Faciler, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Judge Doom, Pete, Zira *Song apeerance in Order **Big Bad Cat - Charlie Barkin and Zira featuring the birds from Rio and The Princess and The Frog **I'm Cute - Dot **Cat Diggety Dog - Catdog **Yakko's World - Yakko **Wakko's America - Wakko **Friends On The Other Side **Poor Critic **Daffy's Rhapsody **Be Prepared **That Goody Two-Shoes Rodent (as Sung to My Goody Two Shoes Brother) Category:Theme Park Attraction Based Category:Fanatasy Category:Adventure Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Disney Category:Sonic Adventure films